


Your first Christmas with Sam 💝🎄

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Your first Christmas with Sam 💝🎄

  * The two of you would decorate the outside together
  * Sam using his super suit to put up lights as you directed him from down below
  * “Sam, make sure you go around the whole house”
  * “Be careful Sam!”
  * “Sam, do you have enough lights?”
  * “Sam, come in. I want some hot cocoa.”
  * Once the outside was done, you'd decorate the tree. You couldn't decide on a color theme, so you chose the traditional multi-colored lights.
  * Decorating the tree brought back memories from your childhood.
  * You and Sam began swapping stories
  * “My little cousins would always ask if they could eat the candy canes off the tree, and I kept saying yes. After about an hour, they realized that they had eaten all of the candy canes on the tree.”
  * “We used to put jingle bells on the tree”
  * “And I accidentally told them that Santa wasn’t real”
  * When you were done, the two of you would sit on the couch and admire your work.




End file.
